


Zen I S2G Do NOT

by dignifiedtrashcan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, DID I ACTUALLY FUCKING WRITE THIS, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, I'll never be able to show my face in public again, M/M, Office Sex, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sort of consent, Who am I, bottom!Jumin, i should delete this monstrosity, jumin is stubborn okay, ohmygod, plot if you squint really really hard, top!zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dignifiedtrashcan/pseuds/dignifiedtrashcan
Summary: Jumin Han is supposed to be writing a report. A very important one that is, one that an have a major effect on the business. Zen is bored. Which wouldn't be a problem to Jumin considering they work in two very different and separate places. But he's also horny. And that's where the problem is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a rp tbh 
> 
> Don't hurt me I'm fragile and this wasn't beta read okay I needed to shove this bad boy out already

Ring, ring, ring

Jumin continued to type away at his laptop, ignoring the ringing of his office phone.

Ring, ring, ring

Agitated, he tried to block the sound out. The brunette clearly remembers telling everyone not to disturb him as he was writing a very important report.

Ring, ring, ring

For fucks sake.

"What is it?" Annoyance laced his tone as he answered the phone, letting the caller know he wasn't in the mood to talk. 

"Mr.Han..." Jaehee's voice was slightly strained over the line, "Zen is here telling me he must see you immediately, apparently it's urgent. I tried to tell him that- yes Zen he answered...no he didn't say you could...Zen please refrain from interrupting me...ah, I tried telling him you were very busy, but he has been persistent." 

Jumin pressed two fingers to his temple, massaging it as he answered, "did he tell you what it was? Couldn't he just leave a message." 

"He's telling me it's something that must be discussed in person...he would not tell me what it is." 

Sighing, he knew Zen would not leave him alone until he has told him whatever it was that was bothering him. "Send him in Jaehee." He put the phone back onto the receiver, resting his hand on his desk, tapping away annoyedly. 

The door opened and Zen, looking smug as ever, almost seemed to sashay into the room. "Jumin~!" 

"Whatever it is you need to tell me had better be more important then your career because if it's not you're not going to have one anymore." 

Zen almost seemed offended, "how mean! I came all this way just to see you."

"The one day I'm extremely busy." 

The white haired male leaned against the desk, making a small pout, "I was lonely."

"Please tell me this isn't what you interrupted me for." "Well....partially." Jumin raised his brow, waiting for the rest of Zen's sentence. The opposite male didn't say anything and instead crossed to the other side of his desk. Ducking down, Zen got on the floor and crawled underneath the desk, now unseen by anyone unless they peeked underneath from Jumin's side. Already he knew what was about to happen.

"No, Zen, not today, I'm really busy I don't have the time for this." But Zen was already reaching for his pants, wanting to get the buttons loose.

"Zen I'm serious-" 

"You can still work can't you?" 

"Zen....you...you know how I get, you know damn well I'm not going to be able to focus." 

"And that is not my problem." 

"I'll make it your problem." Jumin reached down and grabbed the others wrist before he could successfully pull down his pants.

"Don't be so uptight, personally, I think this is going to relax you, you've been so stressed out about this report. And yes, I realize distracting you is a bit counter productive but you'll be able to think better after this...maybe, I'm being selfish with you. Plus, I love those little noises you make when you're trying to be quiet." Zen smirked at the last part, using his free hand to tug down the brunette's pants. 

"Zen you're so- aah~" Jumin was suddenly cut off when he felt the taller males warm tongue press against the cloth of his briefs, sucking on the outline of his cock, making a wet spot in his mouths wake. 

"What was that?" Zen was going to pay for this later. 

"You're such an ass." He muttered between gritted teeth. His fingers curled around the armrests of his leather computer chair. He could feel Zen smirk against his growing erection as he continued sucking on him teasingly. God if there was no stopping him then he may as well get it done with fast. 

"Hurry up will you-" "Patience my dear Jumin~" slim fingers slipped underneath the waistband of the said males briefs, tugging them down slowly. When the cool air hit his hard on Jumin hissed, but Zen was quick to give him a few jerks to sedate him.

"Zen I'm telling you I really have no-" suddenly his door was opening and Jumin changed the subject immediately, "Jaehee, you know you should really knock before entering the room." 

Jaehee was holding a small tray with two porcelain teacups, "I figured I may as well bring some refreshment while you two were having a conversation," her eyes scanned the room, "where did Zen go? I didn't see him leave."

Jumin was about to answer when his stomach suddenly lurched, almost gasping when he felt heat wrap around the tip of his cock. Heat rose to his face and he coughed, trying to keep his composure, "Zen had to use the bathroom."

Jaehee's eyes trailed to the bathroom, where the door was indeed closed, but only because he doesn't particularly enjoy seeing that door open when he's working. She seemed to buy it and walked to the desk, setting the tray down. 

"Should I wait for him to come out?" Yeah, to come out of the damn closet. In that case you'll be here forever. Zen was halfway down his dick, enveloping the flesh into the heat of his mouth. Jumin's fingers fidgeted a little as he tried to remain relaxed, though it was getting harder as the other male continued sucking harshly on him. 

"N-no Jaehee." His voice came out a little more strained then he wanted. Jaehee looked at him closely, "are you feeling well Mr.Han? Should I bring you some medicine?" 

"No, please, you don't have to wait for him, thank you for the tea. You may leave now." He could feel Zen's tongue flatten out against the tip, flicking against the slit every now and then before bringing him deep into his throat. He fidgeted, fingers tightening around his armrest so tightly that they turned red as the blood pressed against the thin layer of skin.

Jaehee nodded her head before she left, the soft click of her heels growing softer as she walked farther away. Jumin inhaled sharply, a groan escaping as Zen started deep throating him, being a little slow so he wouldn't immediately choke.

"Z-zen...ah...fuck...you couldn't have waited for her to l-leave...-" Jumin gasped softly, trying his hardest not to buck his hips up. Though restraining himself was proving to be quite difficult. The white haired male was palming himself through his jeans, turned on by the sound of Jumin's cute whimpers and moans. 

Slowly, Jumin could feel his climax approaching, chest heaving as he struggled to keep himself on the quiet side. He bit his lip until it was swollen and red, legs trembling as the heat in his stomach continued to pool, like a coil that threatened to snap as more pressure was applied to it. "Zen...Zen I'm going to...I'm close ahh fuck-" Zen already knew how close he was. He already knew the signs. Moving a hand up, the red eyed man cupped the others balls, moving his thumb over it to gently massage the sensitive nerves. That was all he needed to snap. 

"Zen~ a-ah nnghh~!" Jumin practically convulsed as he came right into his mouth, Zen almost choking as it shot down so quickly. But he managed to swallow it, letting off the brunette's softening cock with a wet pop.

"Aha, you pervert, getting off even when Jaehee was in here~" the other teased. He crawled out from underneath the desk, Jumin very quickly spotting Zen's erection. If he didn't have anything else planned he knew that boy would have jacked off while blowing him. 

This wasn't over. 

"Baby, I want you to take your shoes off and take your pants off all the way." Zen said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Oh no...

"Zen I really need to do this report I don't have any more time to fool arou-" 

"Did I stutter?" 

He's not going to leave until he does this, is he...

Jumin sighed, this was more then a test of his patience. This was going to be a test of his strength. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants and briefs all the way off, letting them rest underneath the desk as he stood up. 

"Bend over the desk for me." 

No room for arguing there. He turned around and leaned down until his chest was pressed against his desk, arms in front of him to grip the front edge, knowing he was going to need something to hold onto. 

"Good boy..." Zen muttered, almost immediately moving behind him, fingers sliding up the smooth expanse of Jumin's plump ass. The brunette shuddered, his cock twitching back to life slowly at the praise. Suddenly he felt dull nails dig into his flesh, squeezing him roughly. That caused him to groan, keeping his mouth closed as he heard the soft pop of a cap opening. A moment of pause and then he felt a cold finger press up against his entrance, rubbing a circle against the tight ring of muscle.

"You're always so good for me Jumin...well...after a little prompting." He could hear the smirk on his face, somehow. He could just tell. Before the brunette could make a retort he had to bite his lip and contain the moan that threatened to escape when Zen pushed a single finger into him. Jumin groaned, feeling the finger slowly slide all the way in.

"Remember you got to be quiet or Jaehee's going to hear you~" The paler man wanted to make a snide comment, but had no choice but to cower back into silence as Zen began to thrust the finger into him. Every time this starts it always feel so strange, the finger intruding seems to have no place, yet his body continues to yearn for more. His body wants it so bad. 

"I swear if you plan on taking your grand old time- nngh ah~" Jumin's hand quickly flew over his mouth, containing the gasp that escaped as Zen's finger located his prostate, rubbing against it to no relent. His free hand clenched the front of the desk tightly, legs fidgeting as he tried not to move.

"Zen!" His hand muffled the words, but his voice was strained, "Zen please-" When he slid his finger out, the male in statement was quick to push in another one, scissoring the digits, spreading Jumin open wide, "Look at you, getting off on just my fingers...what a naughty boy you are~" Zen's smirk widened as he jabbed at the others prostate, taking in the moans and squeaks that spilled from his lovers mouth. Jumin was going to complain that he wasn't getting off on the others hand, but he couldn't really say that when he was bent over a desk, legs shaking, small whimpers falling from his slightly red lips from the constant abuse being administrated to his prostate. Which still has not stopped. 

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, gasping quietly, "Zen I will cum again if you don't stop-" That wasn't quite true, he would need a little assistance on the way. 

"Don't worry baby, I got you..." Zen finally stopped thrusting his fingers inside, pulling them out. The brunette huffed quietly, trying to control his breathing. The soft sound of a zipper being pulled down was the only noise to be heard, then the pop of a cap. Jumin held his breath, inhaling sharply when he felt the wet tip of Zen's erection rubbing in between his ass. The friction caused the albino to moan softly, continuing to teasingly thrust against the other without penetrating. Frowning Jumin began to turn his head around but Zen was quick to deliver a warning slap to his right cheek; memory of a handprint lingering on the pale skin. "Don't turn around."

That was an order. 

The brunette moaned softly, hard cock feeling like a weight more than ever, teasingly rubbing against the black desk. Quietly, Zen's hand slid into his back pocket, taking out his phone, too occupied to unlock it, he slid the screen up and hit the camera option, switching to video and hitting the record button. 

He smirked, aligning himself with Jumin's entrance, pushing in the tip. The man squeaked softly, biting his lip even harder to keep himself quiet. As Zen pushed in more and more, slick with lubricant, he kept the camera on Jumin's upper half, recording the little shakes and the movement of the others back muscles shifting beneath his fancy work jacket. As soon as he was pushed in to the hilt he paused, "make sure you stay quiet baby~" 

That was the closest thing to a warning Jumin got before Zen pulled out and sharply thrusted right back into him. "AH~! Shit.." The man slapped one hand over his mouth as Zen thrusted into him roughly with no remorse.

"Zen..zen..ZEN FUC- aa..ahh~" Jumin had to let go of the desk, covering his one hand with the other, as if it were going to make a difference. Zen smirked, panning the camera down to where his cock was slipping in and out of the others tight hole, the sound of skin slapping skin was the only prominent noise in the room, besides for Jumin's consistent moans and whimpers. 

"Mmf..nng ah.!" "Tell me how much you love daddy's cock inside you~ filling you so completely~" Zen whispered through ragged breaths. He wasn't tired, though keeping such a pace was vigorous. He was in incredible shape due to his career, so he had plenty of stamina. Jumin on the other hand was a mess. Hair stuck to his forehead, skin shining with a sheer coat of sweat. Eyes half lidded, lips red and swollen, pink tinting the lovely pale cheeks that shone with tear stains. He was so beautiful like this. 

"Z-zen I-" And with those two words came a quick slap to the others ass, causing the male to immediately correct himself, "Daddy I love your c-cock inside me~ F-fuck..ahnngh~"

Jumin could hardly contain his voice, letting out a constant stream of squeaks and cute little noises. "Such a good boy J-Jumin...~" Zen could feel his climax approaching as he continuously thrusted into the man. Knowing Jumin's hips must be hurting by now, he was tempted to change the position. But finishing quickly was what was on his agenda today. One hand abandoning the others pale hip was so it could reach under and stimulate the brunette's neglected member. It was hot to the touch, pulsing with blood and God he was so sexy. 

 

"Daddy! I can't...I can't...daddy please, give it to me..more...m-more.....D-daddy....ahh ahn~" Jumin could hardly contain himself, hips digging raw onto the edge of his desk, rubbing up so painfully good as he was pounded into from behind. Paired with the equal amount of pleasure coming from the front region; this cat lover was doomed from the beginning. "O-oh God...oh god...fuck..FUCK-" his hand was doing a poor job at keeping him muffled, "I'm going to cum...I'm g-gonna...aAh~!" 

The others sentence broke off as white hot ropes of cum released from Jumin's cock, some landing on the desk, some catching in Zen's waiting hand. The man continued to fuck into the other through his orgasm, gasping softly when Jumin squeezed around him so nicely. It wasn't long at all until the white haired male reached his climax, hand clenching around his phone as he came inside of him, the only thing keeping the other from creaming him was a thin condom that managed to hold it all.

Jumin was panting softly, a gentle wheeze in his breath as he inhaled and exhaled. Zen slid out of him, discarding of the condom immediately and hit the 'stop record' button on his phone. He didn't have enough time to put it down when he heard a scoff. "You recorded me?" It was accusatory, he knew, and there was no hiding it.

"This is going to give me jerk off material for a few weeks you should be okay with that." 

 

"Zen I swear if that ends up anywhere but your phone I'm going to strangle you and then I'll continue to strangle your lifeless body."

"Yes yes I get!" This wasn't the first time Zen's recorded their antics, but he usually asked the first few times. At a certain point they both knew the protocol. And their phones were sacred to them, holding all their little secrets.

 

Jumin busied himself with pulling his pants up, sighing softly, "go out there and make sure Jaehee isn't traumatized will you? I get off at seven....I'll....I'll see you when I'm done work." 

Zen, over the years, realized this man was always his kindest in one of two situations. One, if work was going well. Or two, after he gets laid. The male knew that work was going to be stressful today, so he figured he'd drop in. Already he could see the difference, the other was less tense and more relaxed then when he walked in. If Zen didn't think 100% that Jumin wouldn't be able to focus after that, he'd have never come. But he believed in him. 

"Yes yes...will do, I'll be here waiting for you when you're done~!" He walked out of the office, and continued walking, past a red faced Jaehee, and out to the front lobby. Confident.

He unlocked his phone, hitting a number and pressing the receiver to his ear, "Driver? Yes I'm outside of the business tower....yes I know this is the second time this week....pick me up....what?....oh, nothing too important, just a close friend of mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Lord forgive me for I have sinned once more
> 
> Also I'm writing this off an iPad not a computer or whatever so I had a lot more italicized in my original but like html man  
> I'm too lazy to go and put it all back so fight me


End file.
